


It was just a dream

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Metafiction, Parody
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: A może to był tylko sen?Alternative Rebels ending.
Relationships: Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	It was just a dream

Z przejęciem opowiedziała mu swój sen, a on uniósł brew i z uśmiechem rozbawienia na twarzy zapytał:

\- To był sen erotyczny?

Arihnda spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

\- Ciebie to śmieszy? – syknęła.

\- Owszem – odparł Thrawn. – Jakim cudem latające wieloryby miałyby rozbić moją flotę? A potem jeszcze opleść mnie swoimi mackami jak w jakimś hentai?

\- To nie było hentai – powiedziała Arihnda, czerwieniąc się na samą myśl o _takim_ niespodziewanym zwrocie wydarzeń. – To był koszmar.

Thrawn wówczas nieco spoważniał, choć ewidentnie nadal nie potrafił pojąć grozy tamtej nierzeczywistej sytuacji.

\- Myślę – rzekł, obejmując ją delikatnie – że boisz się, że coś mi się stanie. Że coś albo ktoś nas rozdzieli.

Dotknął jej policzka w czułym geście.

\- Nie martw się, ukochana. Cokolwiek się wydarzy, stawimy temu czoło razem. Pokonamy rebeliantów, twoje wyśnione wieloryby i wszystkie inne mityczne stworzenia. Wiesz w jaki sposób?

Spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy, tonąc w ich blasku jak w świetle dwóch zachodzących słońc.

\- Bo mamy siebie – odpowiedziała mu – i nasza miłość zwycięży wszystko?

Znów, niezamierzenie, go rozśmieszyła.

\- Wygramy – odrzekł Thrawn – bo wszechświat rządzi się prawami fizyki i logiki. Istnieją ciągi przyczynowo-skutkowe i nic nie dzieje się bez powodu. Nieoczekiwane zwroty akcji, zainicjowane przez nadprzyrodzone siły, zdarzają się jedynie w snach lub baśniach. Wygramy, bo mamy silniejszą armię i dobrze przemyślaną strategię działania, a nasz wróg jest słaby. Buntownicy walczą piórem, a nie prawdziwym orężem. Potrafią wyłącznie wymyślać subwersywne historie i zwodzić nas kłamliwymi opowieściami, fakty jednak są po naszej stronie. Nie można negować rzeczywistości. Nie na długo. Ostatecznie, zawsze nadejdzie moment przebudzenia.


End file.
